Bittersweet
by Lilo-Javel
Summary: Angèle et Tatiana sont amies d'enfance. Elles ont récemment emménagé dans leur propre appartement et se rendent pour la toute première fois dans leur nouveau lycée. Entre amours aigres-doux et folles amitiés, les deux jeunes filles s'apprêtent à vivre leurs années les plus mouvementées.


Les deux filles soufflaient un coup. Le déménagement n'avait pas été de tout repos mais l'appartement dans lequel elles avaient emménagé valait largement tous les efforts fournis jusqu'aujourd'hui. Angèle passa une main dans ses cheveux bleus pour les lisser et sourit en observant le magnifique salon au plafond très haut de leur nouveau logis. Elle se tourna vers la magnifique métisse qui lui servait d'amie d'enfance. Tatiana inspectait elle aussi la grande salle. Angèle remarqua son amie esquisser un sourire. Elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais Tatiana n'étant pas du genre à hésiter briser les silences la devança.

-"Alors voilà le fruit de notre dur labeur de ces dernières années. Je suis fière de toi, Angèle. T'as bien bossé." Elle accompagna cette dernière phrase d'une expression taquine.

Angèle sourit et donna un petit coup dans la hanche de son amie.

-"Arrête de me traiter comme une petite fille !", répliqua-t-elle.

Tatiana lui offrit un de ces sourires charismatiques dont elle seule avait le secret.

-"Parce que tu n'en es pas une, peut-être ?", dit elle en pinçant la joue de son amie.

Angèle fit la moue comme une petite fille puis rigola doucement. Elle s'assit sur le vieux canapé en cuir que Tatiana avait fièrement acquis sur un marché aux puces pour une somme dérisoire. Angèle regarda Tatiana droit dans les yeux.

-"En plus, quand tu dis que tu es fière de moi, on dirait que j'ai tout fait toute seule. Et tu sais très bien que c'est faux. On a travaillé ensemble pour cet appartement !", s'énerva légèrement la jeune fille.

Tatiana rit.

-"Mais c'est que la petite fille se mettrait en colère ! Mais tu as raison Angèle... Tout le mérite me revient. Alors tu vas m'obéir à partir de maintenant."

Elle lui tira la langue, un geste puéril qu'elle ne réservait qu'à sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière fit de nouveau la moue.

-"Arrête de te moquer de moi Tatia'..."

-"Je ne peux pas, t'es tellement drôle quand tu t'énerve ! Ange', je sais très bien qu'on a bossé ensemble. Mais t'aurais pu compter sur l'argent de tes parents pourtant tu ne leur en as pas emprunté un seul centime. Je te respecte pour ce choix."

Angèle ignora les louanges de la belle métisse et se leva simplement.

-"Il commence à se faire tard. Soit on cuisine, soit on passe commande chez un traiteur asiatique. Quel est votre choix mademoiselle Leroy ?"

Tatiana feint un sourire arrogant.

-"Il se fait tard en effet, mademoiselle Danami. Je vous prierai de prendre commande chez le meilleur traiteur de la ville, je vous paierai le repas de ce soir."

-"Bien mademoiselle, merci mademoiselle, c'est trop d'honneur mademoiselle."

Les deux filles pouffèrent de leur bêtise puis Angèle s'empara du téléphone et composa le numéro du traiteur.

Les deux amies s'étaient affalées sur leur lit.

-"J'ai beaucoup trop mangé !", soupira Angèle.

Tatiana opina du chef.

-"Pareil. J'ai l'impression que mon ventre est sur le point d'exploser." se plaignit-elle.

Angèle prit une grande inspiration.

-"Je suis angoissée pour demain."

Tatiana fixa son amie et lui donna une pichenette sur le front.

\- "T'as pas de soucis à te faire, t'es mignonne et puis tu te démarques facilement des autres avec ton look et tes yeux verrons."

Angèle se tourna vers elle.

-"Et toi alors ? Tu fais tellement femme... Tu as de belles formes, t'es sexy et tu as un visage magnifique."

Tatiana esquissa un sourire moqueur.

-"Tu me dragues, là ?"

-"Idiote !" répondit Angèle en riant.

Le lendemain les deux filles étaient très fatiguées à force d'avoir ri toute la soirée. Une fois arrivée en face du lycée, Angèle serra de Tatiana, angoissée. Cette dernière lui tapota affectueusement la tête. Les amies se sourirent puis entrèrent d'un même pas dans l'établissement.


End file.
